


Sunlight Incarnate

by thymelord



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Bi Jace Wayland, Bi Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Redemption, Romantic Revelations, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: (Canon compliant up to the 4th book and then it all goes haywire.)The bond between Jace Wayland and Jonathan Morgenstern has been partially severed, and Jace is plotting his escape when he discovers he and the rest of the Clave may have misjudged the young demon-blooded Shadowhunter.What if Jonathan wasn't the heartless monster everyone thought he was, and was merely a broken young man searching for redemption from his past life?





	1. In Which Jace Has Rather A Large Shock, and Sebastian Is On The Verge of Killing Him (But Not Really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i found this in my documents and i wrote it a while ago but it's not bad so i thought eh, might as well post it. basically i got pissed off when cassandra clare decided that jonathan/sebastian was Irredeemable and has him nearly assault clary and all that shit. so i have decided to rectify this by redesigning jonathan morgenstern because i love him and was very annoyed by city of lost souls. 
> 
> hope u enjoy xx
> 
> oh yeah and i refer to him as sebastian not jonathan morgenstern because he hates that name bc valentine gave it to him

Jace glanced over his shoulder at the door, his nerves on edge. He couldn’t decide whether to shut the door or not, and had finally decided to keep it open so there was less chance of him being heard.

Sebastian probably wouldn’t be back for hours, but like hell was Jace taking the risk.

Jace pulled open the first drawer, and revealed pairs of balled-up socks. Sighing, he tried the next one, and the next one, until finally he came across something that weren’t items of clothing.

“Victory,” breathed Jace, unearthing a small sheaf of papers triumphantly.

It was last week when Jace had walked in on Sebastian fervently writing something on a piece of paper torn out of a notebook. As soon as Jace opened the door, Sebastian had jumped about a mile in the air as though he had been electrified, his pale skin flushing crimson. Jace was so intrigued by this very un-Sebastian-like behaviour that he was determined to find out what Sebastian had been writing, hoping it was the outline of some sort of Evil Nefarious Plan that he could tell the Clave about.

It also happened to be the day that Jace regained his mind.

Jace began to read the first sheet of paper. _My beautiful one..._ began the poem.

His eyes widened in astonishment. My beautiful one? _Poetry? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Gleefully, Jace scanned the rest of the papers. All love poetry, to an unnamed _beautiful one._ No wonder Sebastian had looked like he was going to kill him when he’d walked in. Jace found himself grinning, even though he knew full well that Sebastian really _would_ kill him if he found out Jace had been reading his secret poetry.

But who on Earth were these poems about? Jace didn’t even know Sebastian was capable of feeling love, let alone writing _poetry_ about the object of his affections. How many people did Sebastian even know? Wasn't he practically a hermit?

Jace had just finished smirking to himself and was about to replace the papers in the drawer when the bedroom door burst open, causing Jace to gasp in shock and step back reflexively, hitting his hip on the corner of the bedside table. He winced, then smiled weakly at a horrified Sebastian.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” demanded Sebastian. His eyes flicked to the papers. “Are those my...”

“Love poems? Yeah. You’re um, back early...”

Sebastian crossed the room and yanked the papers out of Jace’s hands so violently that one of the sheets tore, leaving Jace clutching a small piece of paper that had the words _light of my life_ written on it.

 “Why were you looking at these?” Sebastian brandished the poems at him, wild-eyed. “Do you think you have the _right_ to look through my personal belongings?”

 Jace bit back the sarcastic reply he was going to make. _Careful._ “I’m sorry,” faltered Jace. “I was just curious, that’s all. I wanted to know what you were so keen to hide from me the other day.”

With a faint blush covering his cheeks, Sebastian stuffed the papers back into the drawer. Jace had no doubt that he would find another hiding place for them once Jace had gone. “It’s none of your business,” snapped Sebastian.

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Right. So who is your _beautiful one?”_

Sebastian’s blush intensified. “That’s none of your business either. Now get out.”

Jace didn’t move. “Is it Clary?”

“She’s my sister, don’t be disgusting.”

“Is it Isabelle?”

“I do have standards, you realise.”

“Fuck you. Lilith?”

“She’s like a mother to me. Of course it’s not her.”

“Maya?”

“Who the hell is Maya?”

“Never mind.” Jace paused, struck by a sudden thought. “Is your beautiful one even female?”

Sebastian’s face went positively incarnadine. “Yes, of course! Now _out_!” he yelled, grabbing Jace by the arm and shoving him out the door forcefully. “And don’t you dare go through my stuff again!”

Jace staggered out onto the landing as Sebastian slammed the door so hard the floor shook. He stared at the door for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before hesitantly knocking. Sebastian shouted at him to go away, but Jace didn’t. Instead, he said, “I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

Silence came from the other side of the door.

“I was only curious. I won’t do it again, I promise.” Even Jace was surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice.

“You’d better not, or they’ll be hell to pay,” shouted Sebastian, after a pause.

Jace went into his own room and shut the door, more quietly than Sebastian, before pulling off his shirt and staring at his reflection in the mirror. Lilith’s rune, the rune binding him and Sebastian, had faded considerably. Some parts of it had faded more than others.

Jace now had his own mind back, and he wasn’t subject to Sebastian’s every whim anymore, but the physical bond between them was still there. He had discovered that yesterday, when Sebastian had cut his finger when attempting to cook dinner and the wound was replicated on Jace’s finger. Since then, Jace had done the cooking.

He didn’t know if Sebastian knew their bond was broken. Jace had assumed he would know about it immediately, but he hadn’t said anything about it. Perhaps he hadn’t realised yet.

Or perhaps Sebastian was testing him, to see if Jace would stay.

Which brought another disturbing thought into Jace’s head: _why_ was he staying? He quickly answered his own question; to spy on him, of course, so he could report back to the Clave. There was no other reason why Jace would stay, none at all. Jace would like nothing better than to go home – if he could call the Institute home – and see Isabelle and Alec again. And Clary, of course.

Clary. Now that was a subject he had been trying desperately to avoid thinking about.

Suddenly, he realised he was still clutching the piece of poem in his hand. He laid it on the palm of his hand, aware that he wasn’t only holding a piece of paper. He was holding a fragment of Sebastian’s heart in his hand.

He was surprised to find Sebastian had one.

He was beginning to feel guilty about spying on Sebastian, but he still couldn’t stop himself from inspecting the tiny piece of paper in his hands. On one side, the only legible words were _light of my life,_ the words he had glimpsed in Sebastian’s room. He turned the piece of paper over. In cramped, slightly smudged handwriting, were the words _eyes of sunlight incarnate._

He looked back at the fragment of paper, wishing he had read the poems properly when he had the chance. He might have gained some more clues about the identity of Sebastian’s secret love. And then, suddenly, Jace froze.

Eyes of sunlight incarnate. Those had to be yellow or gold eyes.

Slowly, Jace raised his eyes to the mirror. A boy with light gold eyes stared back at him.

Who else had eyes like that?

Shaking, Jace placed the paper on his bedside table. It wasn’t about him. Of course it wasn’t about him. _Don’t be stupid,_ Jace chided himself.

That night was the first night he didn’t dream of Clary.

*

Jace delicately traced a finger around the edge of Lilith’s mark. He and Sebastian could still communicate telepathically, but he was no longer under the other boy’s influence. His mind was well and truly his own.

And, like he had told himself yesterday, he was only staying with Sebastian to spy on him for the Clave. To find out his plans, and report them back before the world fell into an apocalypse.

But Sebastian hadn’t told Jace about any plans. Jace didn’t even know if he _had_ a plan. But he must have one, right? He was Sebastian Morgenstern. _Evil genius extraordinaire,_ thought Jace to himself with a smirk. If Sebastian himself didn’t have a plan, then surely Lilith did. You don’t raise your son – and Jace used the term loosely - from the dead and bind him to a random Shadowhunter for no reason.

“You just don’t,” whispered Jace to himself in frustration.

*

Sebastian jolted upright in bed to find sunlight streaming through the window. He usually closed the curtains at night, even though nobody could see the house from the outside anyway. It was a habitual thing, and it made him feel safer, even if it was a completely pointless and irrational thing to do.

It definitely wasn’t something Valentine would have approved of.

He wondered what had woken him until he heard another knock at his door. Sebastian sighed irritably. “What is it?” he snapped.

 “I’ve cooked eggs,” came Jace’s voice. “You can come down if you want some.”

Sebastian smiled softly in a way he never would if Jace wasn’t hidden behind a wooden door. “Yeah, I’m coming. Thanks for waking me up, Herondale.” A low chuckle sounded from behind the door.

Sebastian knew he should be angry at Jace, but somehow, he couldn’t quite manage it. That was a first, since Sebastian used to be angry every single waking moment of his life.

He entered the kitchen, to find a plate of fried eggs waiting for him on the table. “Where did you learn to cook eggs?” asked Sebastian as he sat down.

“It’s not exactly Michelin-star food, Sebastian,” said Jace, rolling his eyes. “Even a ten year old could do it.”

“Wow. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself,”  
muttered Sebastian, stabbing an egg.

Jace eyed him thoughtfully as they ate. It was strange to think that he had killed Sebastian once. Not strange because he had died and come back – after all, Jace had also passed beyond the veil of death and returned - but strange because Jace couldn’t imagine killing him now.

And he had no idea what had come over him. _Maybe the bond between us has got to my head. Maybe the bond isn’t gone at all. No rational person would want to keep this monster alive._

“I think it’s time we went to see your girlfriend,” said Sebastian nonchalantly.

A muscle jumped in Jace’s jaw as his fists involuntarily clenched. “Clary?”

“How many other girlfriends do you have?” drawled Sebastian.

“Oh, loads. At least ten.” But Jace had suddenly gone cold all over. “Sebastian,” he found himself saying, “I have something to tell you about Clary.” Jace was hyperaware of the tiny fragment of Sebastian’s poetry nestled in his trouser pocket.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jace looked at his eggs as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. “I don’t... I’m...” He faltered, and cursed inwardly. _I’m usually so good with words. What the hell is going on with you, Jace Wayland? Or should that be Herondale, or Lightwood, or – hell, I don’t even know what my surname is! How am I supposed to figure out any of this shit?_ “I’m not in love with Clary anymore,” said Jace, injecting his voice with bravado. He still daren’t look at Sebastian.

Silence.

“Why?” said Sebastian finally.

“I-I just don’t.” Jace twirled his fork, watching it as if hypnotised.

“But you must have a reason,” insisted Sebastian, sounding shaken. _I’ve probably messed up his plans,_ thought Jace.

“I don’t,” said Jace. “I don’t know why I don’t love her. I just... don’t.” He tentatively raised his eyes to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian stared at him blankly, then smiled wryly. “How deliciously ironic. When you can’t have her, you want her, and when you can have her, you don’t. Love is so... illogical.”

“Well of course _you_ don’t understand love,” snapped Jace, more harshly than he intended. “You’re part _demon.”_

Sebastian’s eyes widened, looking stricken. Guilt stabbed through Jace, sharp and unexpected. A dark look came over Sebastian’s face, and he said, “Don’t pretend you know me, Jace Herondale. Don’t pretend you know everything – _anything –_ about me, and do _not_ assume I don’t know what love is!” The last few words were nearly a shout, and Sebastian shoved his chair away from the table and stood up.

Jace watched him warily. When Sebastian didn’t do anything else, Jace said, “Have you... have you been in love?”

“What makes you think that’s any of your damn business?”

Jace bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian glanced at him, suspicion deep within his inky-black eyes. “By the Angel, you aren’t acting like you at all. Have you been possessed by some sort of benevolent force?”

Jace glared. “Fine. I won’t apologise next time.” _Asshole._

The ghost of a smile flickered across Sebastian’s face. “Good. I’d hate you to display any sign of weakness.”

Jace tapped his fingers on the kitchen table for a few moments, then said, “I know you’re in love.”

Sebastian’s head snapped up so fast Jace wouldn’t be surprised if he’d given himself whiplash. “What the hell are you talking about, Herondale?”

“I haven’t forgotten the poetry.” Jace’s hand involuntarily went to his trouser pocket. Luckily, Sebastian didn’t seem to notice, preoccupied as he was with staring at Jace with the most horrified expression Jace had ever seen in his life. It was almost funny, except Sebastian’s fists were curled in anger, and Jace suddenly wished he’d never reminded Sebastian about the stupid poetry.

“Don’t you ever,” said Sebastian in a low voice, “mention the poetry ever again.”

“Alright then, if that’s what you want,” said Jace amiably. Sebastian looked surprised, but smiled with relief. “But only if you tell me who they’re about,” added Jace with a sly smile.

Sebastian stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i haven't read the books in aaaaaages mostly because i've gone off cassie clare but i still love the tv show and the world itself so i might continue this although it will be Very Very Canon Divergent bc i've probably forgotten everything that's happened in the first 4 books anyways....... lol) 
> 
> if u like it please click the kudos button or comment if u feel like it lol 
> 
> oh yeah and its rated Explicit but the Explicit stuff doesn't happen for a couple of chapters, sorry if you just came for the porn and are now very frustrated;)


	2. Wreck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace discovers that even though Sebastian can no longer control him, the bond still serves some purposes. 
> 
> Such as dream-sharing.

_Jace’s back hit the wall. He groaned aloud as Sebastian kissed him roughly, tongue running over his, their hips grinding together._

_“S-Sebastian...”_

_“Stop talking,” whispered Sebastian, biting Jace’s lower lip. Jace cried out, fingers digging into Sebastian’s back. Jace felt Sebastian’s hand run from his waist down to his hip, and he held back a moan as the hand trailed dangerously low._

_He hooked a leg around Sebastian’s waist and pulled him closer, determined to eliminate every centimetre of space between them. Sebastian’s fingers traced the waistband of Jace’s jeans, torturously slowly..._

_“Dammit,” growled Jace. “Stop teasing me, Sebastian.”_

_“Teasing?” murmured Sebastian, lips a hair’s breadth away from Jace’s. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” His fingers ghosted over the front of Jace’s jeans._

_“You know exactly what I mean,” said Jace. “Please. P-Please... fuck me, Sebastian...”_

_“I’d never thought I’d see the day when Jace Herondale would_ beg,” _said Sebastian, amusement dancing in his voice._

_Jace gritted his teeth._

_Seeing his partner’s frustration, Sebastian grinned, and unbuttoned Jace’s jeans._

“Sebastian!” cried Jace out loud, waking up with a jolt. He blinked into the lightening room, momentarily confused. His dream came back to him, causing his face to flush with colour. _Obviously,_ thought Jace to himself, _that dream was the confused and slightly crazy product of an unconscious mind, like when I dreamed I was getting chased across Alicante by giant apples. Clearly, it’s not wish-fulfilment. That would just be absurd._

*

Sebastian was eating an unidentifiable yellow mess of _something,_ spotted with black and brown. Jace eyed it distastefully as he entered the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

Sebastian looked up, and said, “I had a go at making some eggs.”

Jace turned around, bowl in hand, and stared incredulously at Sebastian’s plate. “Eggs? Those are supposed to be eggs? It looks like some sort of weird alien life form!”

“It tastes alright,” snapped Sebastian, taking another mouthful.

Jace looked at the mangled eggs again. “You seem to be a marginally better cook than Isabelle, at least.” He sat down at the table, opposite Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He poked at his eggs with his fork, before a smile flickered across his face. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?” he asked innocently.

“Yes, I did,” said Jace absently, before he frowned at how uncharacteristic the question was, and looked up. Sebastian was smirking.

Jace felt like his entire body had been dunked in ice-cold water. _Shit. He knows._

“This bond we share,” murmured Sebastian, “it’s quite a remarkable thing. I, for instance, shared every moment of your dream, and very interesting it was, too...”

Jace blushed. “I was absolutely disgusted when I woke up. Like I would ever touch a worm like you.”

Sebastian’s smirk grew. “Well, you certainly touched _my_ worm in that dream, if you know what I m-“

“Shut the hell up, Sebastian! If your dick looks like a worm, I think you ought to be quite concerned!”

“It doesn’t. I can prove it, if you want.”

“No!” spluttered Jace. “I _don’t_ want! I don’t even want to be _here!_ I want to go back to the Institute, not holed up in this stupid magic house with a homicidal half-demonic maniac!”

Sebastian stilled.

After an achingly long pause, in which Jace’s heart was beating so hard with terror he could feel his too-fast pulse beating in his neck, Sebastian spoke. “Then why haven’t you left? The bond is broken. You could have left any time.”

“I-I... I don’t...” Jace faltered. “How long have you known?”

“That the bond was broken? As soon as it happened, idiot,” said Sebastian scathingly.

Jace paused. He could have said or done a number of things, at this point. He could have asked Sebastian why he hadn’t mentioned it before. He could have asked Sebastian if he had wanted Jace to stay. Or he could have even walked out there and then, exiting the apartment and Sebastian’s life forever, and going back to the Institute.

But he didn’t. Instead, for some reason that was hidden even from himself, he changed tack completely. “I may have lied.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you going on about now, Herondale?”

“I may have lied about you being a maniac. I don’t – I don’t think that.” Jace bit his lip, wondering if the bond was actually intact after all. Surely he _did_ think Sebastian was an evil, psychopathic monster? Surely he hated him? “I know what’s it’s like to be raised by a monster,” whispered Jace. “I know what it’s like to think you have demon blood-“

“The difference between me and you is that I actually _do_ have demon blood,” pointed out Sebastian with impatience.

Jace stared at the barely-touched soggy cereal floating around in his bowl. “It doesn’t matter,” said Jace decisively. “I thought I had demon blood once, and I acted like a little shit. Even before I thought I did, I still acted like a little shit, and I have angel blood – and I’m pretty sure angels don’t act like little shits. The point is, it doesn’t matter what blood Valentine injected us with, or whatever the hell he did with it. It doesn’t matter that you have demon blood, or that I have angel blood. What matters is... is who we choose to be.”

“Wow,” said Sebastian dryly. “How wise of you.”

“You aren’t taking me seriously!” cried Jace, slamming his fist on the table with impatience. The bowl of cereal jumped, milk splashing over the side. “Why can’t you take me seriously?”

“Because I know I am a demon. I know I cannot feel real emotion-“

“Then what the hell is that poetry sitting upstairs?” roared Jace, losing his temper entirely. “You’ve let Valentine brainwash you! You aren’t some cold, unfeeling monster, you’re a fucking human! Your demon blood didn’t burn out your humanity, it only hid it, and I _know_ you’re still human inside!”

“I thought I told you never to mention that poetry again.” But Sebastian didn’t should angry; instead, he sounded oddly resigned.

“Yeah well, maybe I don’t have to do whatever you say.”

Sebastian smiled again, and absently ate a forkful of eggs. He grimaced, and pushed them aside. “Absolutely horrendous,” he muttered to himself. He stood up, and walked over to Jace. Jace looked up at him with trepidation. “Get up,” commanded Sebastian, so forcefully that Jace hastily obeyed.

“What-“ But Jace didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Sebastian’s lips softly pressed against his own.

It was a world away from the fevered, heated kiss of Jace’s dream, and yet Jace found this was even better than he had imagined. Sebastian’s eyes were closed, and his lips moved gently against Jace’s. Jace wrapped his arms around the other boy, deepening the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from Sebastian.

They broke apart slightly, enough for Sebastian to murmur, “The poetry. It was about you.” Both Sebastian and Jace knew that this was the former’s way of admitting his love.

“I know,” said Jace, and they both knew he meant that he loved Sebastian back.

And then they were kissing again, and this time it _was_ like Jace’s dream, and Jace found himself getting pushed onto the kitchen table –

“Shit,” groaned Jace, “You pushed me on your abomination of an attempt at cooking.”

“Oh well,” shrugged Sebastian, straddling him.

“It’s really uncomfortable,” said Jace matter-of-factly.

Sebastian reached under him, retrieved the plate and threw it across the room, where it shattered. The remains of the eggs splattered across the wall.

“ _Sebastian,”_ reproached Jace.

Sebastian knocked the bowl of cereal off the table, mumbling that it was getting in the way, before nipping at the skin of Jace’s neck. Jace bit back a groan as Sebastian’s lips travelled downwards, across his chest – _when the hell had my shirt become undone anyway?_ – teasing at the most sensitive parts of his chest, as though Sebastian knew precisely how to make him shiver.

There was no doubt at all that Sebastian possessed demon blood when he gave Jace a wicked little smile and said, “I am going to fucking _wreck_ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find out how sebastian wrecks jace in chapter 3 MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry i hope you're not too frustrated;)


	3. My Demon-Blooded Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand here's what you've all been waiting for........ smut!! i hope it lives up to your expectations haha

Except he didn’t say that.

Or rather, he _did,_ but Jace heard it within his head rather than outside of it. Sebastian laughed as his eyes widened. “Bet you didn’t know I could do that with the bond, did you?” Jace was still frozen into silence, a ridiculously rare occurrence for him. “Do you want to know what else it can do?”

A jolt of pleasure suddenly burst through him, running through his very bones. Jace gasped, spine arching off the table. “What the _fuck,_ ” he demanded. “H-how did you do that?”

“Super demon bond powers.” Before Jace could snap at him, Sebastian’s hands were at the fastening of his jeans, and what seemed like less than a second later the garment had been flung across the room. Jace hoped it hadn’t landed in eggs and/or cereal, but he didn’t dwell on this for very long, as another split second later Sebastian’s warm, slender hand had curled around his cock.

Jace jolted as though Sebastian had tased him, his arms frantically sprawling outwards to clutch at the side of the table as though it were his lifeline. A slick finger pushed into him, and a thought, half-delirious and far too dazed for punctuation, ran through Jace’s head: _where the fuck had he got lube from that quickly did he have it in his fucking pocket for moments like this or –_

The thought abruptly ceased as a second finger pushed into him.

Sebastian’s other hand dropped from his cock, and Jace whined almost petulantly, the sound cut off suddenly as the hand closed around his throat. “How long have you wanted this?” hissed Sebastian into Jace’s ear, his breath tickling the back of Jace’s neck as a third finger pressed into him. “All those times we fought, were you just _longing_ for me to shove you to the ground and fuck you senseless while your fellow Shadowhunters watched? While Alec watched?” A choked moan escaped Jace, and Sebastian’s fingers began thrusting into him faster, a satisfied smirk spreading over Sebastian’s face. “I bet you’d like that, whores like you always love having a fucking audience - ”

“Please,” croaked Jace, voice hoarse from the pressure Sebastian’s hand was exerting on his Adam’s apple, “S-stop this fucking teasing right _now_ \- _”_

“Your wish is my command,” said Sebastian sardonically, and he thrust deeply into him, one arm braced around his waist, the other still lingering at his throat. Jace jerked forward with a gasp as Sebastian shot another wave of pleasure through the bond, entwining with the feeling of his cock fucking him roughly, mercilessly, Jace’s stomach bouncing painfully on the table.

Sebastian sank his teeth into Jace’s neck, only the slightest pressure away from breaking his skin. Jace had never thought of himself as a masochist, but he found himself pushing even more frantically backwards onto Sebastian’s cock, their movements in perfect synergy. “Are you a f-fucking vampire now, or something?” Jace managed to choke out between his groans.

Sebastian chuckled against him, and he gripped Jace’s glistening, almost painfully hard cock, running his thumb over his slit. “No, I’m a demon.”

“Yeah, a fucking incubus is what you a-ah – _fuck - ”_ Sebastian’s cock had found his prostate, and now Jace knew he wouldn’t last another minute. The sensations were almost too much, Sebastian pistoning in and out of him, hand jerking his cock, and those fucking pulses of pleasure coming through their bond – no man could withstand such an onslaught for very long.

His orgasm burst explosively out of him, like it had been unleashed from his very core, thick ropes of cum painting the table and Sebastian’s hand. Behind him, Sebastian’s pace increased even further – _how the_ fuck _was he doing that, had he put on a fucking endurance rune or something –_ and he came into Jace’s limp, quivering body.

Sebastian flopped into a chair, pulling Jace after him, who fell in an ungraceful and unwieldy manner into his lap. Jace circled his arms around him, resting his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, nuzzling into him like a cat. “I love you,” he whispered. “My beautiful demon-blooded darling.”

Sebastian laughed, cradling Jace to him. “Never thought you’d become so soppy after sex, Jace Herondale.” He pressed a kiss onto Jace’s golden hair. “I love you too, you angelic nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it guys!! this is probably the last Shadowhunters fanfic i'm gonna write for a while but i'm writing a lot of frerard recently so if you're into that you can check it out i guess

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
